Entre fatalité et résurrection
by Babel121
Summary: Série de drabbles sur l'univers de Final fantasy 7. Couple divers, très divers...
1. Fatalité

RufusReno - Ca ne peut pas être une fatalité...   
Pour Kyûrane

* * *

Rufus essaya encore une fois de s'en convaincre mais son optimisme était devenu aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier de riz...  
Mais quand même, ce n'était pas possible !  
Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être une fatalité, si ?  
Non, ce n'était pas une fatalité, Rufus ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses.  
Ca devait être génétique, voilà, ça devait être ça...  
Reno était né boulet et le resterait toute sa vie, ça devait être dans ses gènes.


	2. Nouvelle recrue

VincentZack - Nouvelle recrue   
Pour Ho

* * *

Vincent soupira une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de s'occuper des nouvelles recrues pour le SOLDAT ! Il faisait partie des Turks quand même ! Mais il était un Turk obéissant et passait sa journée assis derrière un bureau à accueillir les nouveaux SOLDATs, soupirant très souvent devant ce boulot plus qu'inintéressant. Rien ne changeait, tous les nouveaux semblaient avoir la même tête...  
Dire bonjour, sourire, donner une dossier, indiquer le chemin, dire au revoir, sourire toujours, dire bonjour, sourire encore, donner un dossier, indiquer le chemin, dire au revoir, toujours sourire, dire bonjour, ...  
Il allait craquer !  
Mais un sifflement admiratif changea sa routine. Une grand brun aux cheveux longs venait de rentrer dans la pièce et semblait le dévorer du regard.  
Toujours professionnel, Vincent commença son discours officiel, son sourire juste un peu plus naturel que celui qu'il offrait aux autres recrues.

"Bonjour, voici le dossier, veuillez vous rendre dans la pièce d'à coté pour le remplir."  
"Bonjoouur, moi c'est Zack, et toi ?" Répliqua le jeune homme en s'asseyant presque sur le bord du bureau tout en prenant le dossier.  
"Vincent mais je vous préviens d'avance, mon coeur est déjà pris."

Il eut une pensée pour Lucretia et se demanda comment elle réagirait s'il lui racontait ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Elle en rirait sûrement...

"Mais ce n'est pas forcément ton coeur qui m'intéresse, tu sais" Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Vincent le regarda stupéfait quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas du tout à cette réplique.  
Mais sa réaction ne sembla pas forcément plaire à Zack qui se remit debout et le regarda rire un moment avant de se diriger vers la salle suivante quand il vit que sa crise de rire ne semblait pas se calmer.  
Juste avant de passer la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

"Je ne plaisantais vraiment pas en te proposant ça", lui fit-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la pièce.

Vincent mit encore un petit moment avant de se calmer mais il garda longtemps un sourire véritable sur le visage. Peut-être qu'il y aurait du changement parmis le SOLDAT maintenant... Il en était même presque certain.

* * *

>Mouahahaha ! J'aime bien mon idée ! Même si elle est invraisemblable XDDD  
J'espère que ça te va aussi ;p  



	3. Résurrection

SephirothCloud - Résurrection  
Pour Vy

* * *

Ca aurait dû être une résurrection. Il aurait dû construire un nouveau monde, enfin débarassé de toute cette vermine. Il aurait dû l'assenir de toute cette pollution et offrir cette terre nouvelle en cadeau à sa mère.  
Mais rien ne s'était passé comme il le voulait.  
Tout ça à caude de 'lui'. De ce clone raté incapable.  
A cause de lui, il ne pourra jamais purifier cette Terre. Il ne pourra jamais l'offrir à sa mère.  
Il ne pourra jamais tuer ce cloporte... Non, il n'y arrive pas. 


	4. Ce n'est pas un problème

**_FFVII, Reno/Rufus, thème "Ce n'est pas un problème"_**

**_Pour Kyurane_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------ _**

**_- Reno… Je suis occupé.  
- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.  
- Je travaille.  
- Vraiment pas un problème. _**

**_Long soupir. _**

**_- Mais tu vois, t'avoir sur mes genoux, ce n'est pas pratique.  
- Mais c'est pas un problème, non ?  
- … Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire problème, mais…  
- Donc ce n'est pas un problème.  
- … _**

**_Nouveau soupir plus accentué quand une main passe sous une chemise. _**

**_- Renoooo…  
- Je suis un problème ?  
- Toi, non… Ce que tu fais, oui.  
- Donc ça va, je peux rester si je ne fais rien ! _**

**_Sourire victorieux. _**

**_- Je n'ai pas dit ça.  
- Donc je dois partir ?  
- Non.  
- Je ne te comprends pas… _**

**_Sourcil relevé. _**

**_- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.  
- Donc je peux rester ou pas ?  
- Oui mais non.  
- … Je sais que tu considères mon intellect comme déficient, mais là, j'ai tendance à croire que tu as raison parce que là, je ne comprends rien… _**

**_Sourire amusé. _**

**_- Je te l'ai dit… Il n'y a rien à comprendre.  
- Alors je n'essaye plus de le faire. _**

**_Moue boudeuse. _**

**_- Tu ne comprendrais rien même si tu essayais.  
- Ahah ! Tu avoues qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre ! _**

**_Eclat de rire. _**

**_- Il n'y a rien à comprendre… A part que j'ai du mal à me passer de toi. _**

**_Baiser passionné. _**

**_- Donc je peux rester ? _**

**_Soupir exaspéré contredit par un sourire heureux. _**

**_- Tu peux rester… Mais range tes mains.  
- Oui patron.  
- Tu les ressortiras… Quand j'en aurais fini de cette pile de dossiers.  
- Oui patron. _**

**_Grand sourire libidineux mais patient. _**


End file.
